


A young werewolf and vampires love

by Phoenix2005



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2005/pseuds/Phoenix2005
Summary: A young vampire has just been moved to a new school... again. He made a promise whit his parents that if anybody finds out that he is a vampire he has to change school to keep his secret.But what happens when he meets an injured wolf in the forest?what will he do and how will he react?
Relationships: Striga/Lupus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the story sounds like other stories I have read A LOT of stories so there can be some things that are similar to other stories.  
> There may be slow updates and some bad spelling and bad grama, but I hope you enjoy reading my story.

"Bye, genetrix. Bye ovium." Jack said on the way out of the door to go to school. Jack had on black jeans with a black belt his shirt was black with white stripes and over that he had on a long black coat that went a little over his butt he was also wearing a black and white hat his shoes was also black and white on his wrist he was wearing to leather strings one black and one red. Let's just say he owns a lot of black  
"Bye sweety be careful on your way to school." his mom said from the living room "Remember to take your pills we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" his dad said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand "Yes ovium I have them in my bag." Jack said a bit annoyed "I have to go now or I'm going to be late. bye."

"Finally, out of that house. I know that they are worried, but it is almost a year since I attacked that girl, but it was her fault. I had forgotten my pills and she kept on bugging me." Jack said low to himself. Jack is a young vampire he takes pills to keep his blood lust under control and if he forgets and gets irritated, he tends to attack people. On his last school, he almost killed a girl and hade to change school again. If people begin to think that he is a vampire or something else, he must change schools as soon as possible to keep his secret that is a promise he made with his parents.

time skip to the first lesson

"now I want you all to find a partner for the next project." the teacher said with a monotone voice "I don't have a partner," a little girl said as she raised her hand "Jack doesn't seem to have a partner either you can be with him." the teacher said as he turned to the board.

The girl looked at Jack and said "I don't want to be partners with him he is a delinquent. I did rather do it alone." the teacher looked from Jack to the girl " do what you want." he said and sat down on his chair.

'why is it that they think I'm a delinquent?' Jack thought as he walked down the hall 'if they just wanted to talk to me, they would know I'm not like that.'

Jack was so deep in thought that he did not realize that he had bumped into someone before he was on the floor "oh I'm sorry." Jack said as he got up from the floor, he tried to help the girl up from the floor, but she just began pushing herself away trying to get away from Jack.

and of course, she had to be the girlfriend of the school bully and the schools best football player (soccer) James Fox 

Jack just watched as James came over to him looking really angry "did you push my girl down on the floor?" James said as he stood in front of Jack. Jack knew that no matter what he said they wouldn't believe him and he would have to walk home with a black eye so he just stayed silent "so you are just going to ignore me? are you not even going to say sorry?"

"I'm sorry your girlfriend has bad hearing because I said sorry when I tried to help her off the floor," Jack said as he got ready for the punch that was going to come and just as he thought he got punched right in the left eye.

"that was for saying my girl lied," James said as he walked off with his girlfriend. Jack got off the floor again picked up his bag and began walking home since the bell had rung signaling that it was time to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was walking on the road to his house a road he had walked on a million times before, but this time felt different than the other times. There had been a car accident. The driver had fallen asleep and lost control of the car. It ended up driving into the fence that was around the forest so now there is a big hole in the fence and for some unknown reason Jack really wanted to go into the forest he knew that the forest is off-limits because it is private property but what was he supposed to do when he finally had gotten that one chance he has dreamt about for so long, to go into the forest

"It can't hurt to just have a look. Can it?" Jack said as he looked at the hole 

Jack decided that he would just stay at the edge so if somebody came, he could get out immediately

he walked carefully into the forest just watching for any kind of movements. He walked further into the forest without even realizing it he was almost in the middle of the forest when he heard a whine coming from a fallen tree that was laying on the forest bottom 

Jack as dumb as he is decided to see what was making the noise, he carefully walked closer to the tree and what he saw was a 

"Wolf?"

Words: 878


	2. Chapter 2

"What is a wolf doing here?" Jack said as he watched the wolf it looked to be in pain "what is that smell?" Jack could smell something, but he could not put his finger on what it was. As he was deep in thought the wolf began to move around a little Jack saw as it moved that there was something red under the wolf "what is that?" then it hit him that sweet smell and the red thing under the wolf was blood. 

Jack got scared that he was going to attack the wolf he began to walk backwards but he fell over a tree branch and landed on his butt he looked at the wolf hoping he hadn't scared it.

The wolf was laying on its side looking directly at Jack it began to whine "does it want my help?" Jack said still for a movement to see what the wolf would do.

The wolf began to slowly crawl closer to Jack you could see that it was in pain "do you want me to help you?" Jack asked the wolf. He knew that it could not answer. The wolf whined again Jack began walking closer to the wolf.

He could now see that it was covered in blood its fur was almost red because of the blood.

Jack took out a cloth and some water he had in his bag. He was used to having to clean himself from blood and dirt before going home so he always had some sort of cleaning things in his bag.

Jack was cleaning the wolfs injuries and the wolf was just laying on its stomach as Jack worked.

"There you are all done," Jack said as he rose from the ground, the wolf jumped up and tackle Jack so he was laying on the ground and the wolf began to lick Jacks face as a thank you.

"I'm happy to help but I have to go now," as Jack turned to leave the wolf just sat on the ground looking at Jack as he left the forest.  
'I didn't know that there was wolfs in this town' Jack thought as he was walking home.

"I'm home genetrix" Jack shouted as he walked through the door "hello sweetie, did you have a good day at school?" his mom asked from the living room Jack walked into the living room and sat down next to his mother "I guess so, it was normal noting happened," as he was talking with his mother is farther walked into the living room "hey honey, did you have a good day at work?" "Yeah, we just got told that a wolf was on our territory. Why does it smell like dog in here?" 

Jack didn't know what to tell his parents "I... I was..."  
Words: 468

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ovium and genetrix means farther and mother in Latin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
" I only want to hear the truth young man" Jack was silent as his dad was talking to him, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be near wolfs as they could be a werewolf or they could be working with the humans and get them killed like his sister.

She was only five years old when she met a little pup, she began to follow it into a forest she was only five, so she didn't know better but some days after she was found dead in their backyard with a note saying "you are next" in red letters. She had been shot in the head and a wooden stake was in her heart. Not long after they moved fare away so that they did not get found by the humans. After that, the rules became stricter under no circumstances where you allowed to be near a dog or wolf.

"I was with a wolf in the forest," Jack said at last "A WOLF you know that you are not supposed to be near a wolf" his dad almost shouted.

"yes, I know but it was hurt it was bleeding I couldn't just stand there and watch it bleed out" his mom began to speak " I know how you feel but you are not only putting yourself in danger but also us. I don't know what I would do if I also lost you." 

" I know and I'm sorry" "no you don't know if you knew you wouldn't have gone near a WOLF" his dad began, " I think you should go with me to work so you can see all the people you have put in danger by your stupidity" "I guess it wouldn't be that bad of an idea, you could also make some new friends there?"

"then it is settled you are coming with me to work tomorrow," Jack got up from the couch and walked to his room "don't you want dinner?" " I'm not hungry."

The next day 

As Jack sat on his bed, he cursed his dad for waking him up so early in the morning. But he had to go with his dad to work.

"Are you ready yet?" His dad asked from the bottom of the stairs as he was getting ready. 

"Yes, I'm almost done,” Jack was almost running down the stairs, he didn't even have his shirt all the way on 

Jack was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves ripped so it was a t-shirt. He wore blue jeans with the knees ripped, he like always wore his black and red leather strings around his wrist. His shoes were black converse.

"Good because we are leaving now." 

Jack and his father were in the car on their way to the far end of the town. 

Jacks dads name is Leonard and his work consist of repairing things if they are broken or sharpen the security withs is also why he was so mad that Jack had been with a wolf. 

"We are here," Leonard said as he got out of the car. Jack was walking behind his dad looking at all the people that where there he did not know that there were so many people taking shelter there. Leonard’s work sometimes took in vampires that didn't have a home. They themselves sometimes stay at a place like that when they do not know where to go.

"Do you see now? By your actions, you not only endanger yourself but also everybody here. Do you understand that?" Jack kept looking at the people sleeping and just going about their day as he slowly nodded. 

"Good, then you can begin with the children," "What do you mean?" "You do remember how you were always bord out of your mind here, don't you? try and find something the children can do and remember some of them have lost their parents. There are somethings in the shed over there that you can use" Leonard began walking over to some other people. 

"Great I have to find something fun for these children to do......"

"This is going to be fun."

Words: 691


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked to the shed to try and find something the children can do. 

"Let me see...... there is literally nothing except gardening tools in here!”

Jack walked out of the shed and almost bumped into a little kid standing outside of the shed. Jack kneeled down to be at eye level with the little kid. 

"Hey what is your name little one?" Jack asked the little kid.   
"My name is Sofie. Will you play with me Mr.?" The little child asked as she was looking at Jack.  
"Of course, what do you want to play Sofie?"  
"Can we play hide and seek?"  
"Yes, we can, we can also ask the other children to play with us."

time skip   
as Jack was looking for the last child a siren could be heard, across the camp. Leonard was running up to Jack as he was yelling "Jack get the children to the underground bunker. They have spotted wolfs in the area!" 

Jack was running with the children in tow to get to the underground bunker as quickly as possible. "ten, eleven, twelve wait twelve? but there should be thirteen" Jack was counting the children and when he found out one was missing, he ran out into the camp to try and find the missing child.

"Where could he be?" Jack asked himself as he was running around the camp. As he was running, he heard a little child scream and it sounded like it came from the forest.

Jack quickly ran inside the forest to try and find the little child. As he was running deeper and deeper into the forest, he saw the little boy laying on his back. A few meters away from the little boy was a big black wolf it was only a little smaller than a car. 

Jack ran in front of the little boy with his arms out to the sides "please let the kid go you can have me if you let the kid go!" Jack yelled as he stared at the big wolf. Jack turned slightly but still keeping an eye on the wolf so he could talk to the little boy "run as fast as you can back to the camp and do not slow down no matter what keep running till you are at the camp. Do you understand?" Jack asked the little boy as he tried to keep his eyes on the wolf "I said do you understand!" Jack asked again when he did not get a response. The little boy looked at Jack and nodded as he began running.

As Jack turned his head back to the wolf, he could see that it was getting ready to attack. he did not get time to react as the big wolf jumped forward with its teeth and claws on full display ready to kill anything it got its claws into.  
'this is how I die.' Jack thought has he closed his eyes.

Words: 491


End file.
